


“I thought we were family!”

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [23]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Relationships: Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379
Kudos: 15





	“I thought we were family!”

V is going over to Jumin’s penthouse to share a glass of wine with his friend just like old times. After everything that has happened with Rika and Mint Eye, it’s good to finally kick-back and relax a little. What’s even better is that V decided to get the eye surgery, with the help of Jumin of course. V knocked on the door of the CEO’s penthouse door and a moment later it opens to find the CEO himself, suit, tie and all. 

“Good to see you Jihyun. Please, come in” Jumin greets. V presents a smile and nods, walking in once Jumin moves aside for him. Once V walks into the room, he can see that at the table there’s a bottle of wine, which is most likely very expensive, as well as two clear, see through wine glass. The table itself is placed in front of the city view where anyone who looks through can easily see the rushing cars and city lights at night, but of course the view is breathtaking no matter the time of day.

“Please, take a seat” Jumin says, breaking V out of his spacing out from being in awe at the view. V walks over to the table, where Jumin is already seated, and puts his jacket on the back of the chair. Jumin is pouring crimson coloured wine into the two glasses for them to drink as they catch up on things. Once Jumin is done he hands a glass over to V, who has finally taken a seat at the other end of the table.

“Thank you, Jumin.” V thanks with a nod as he takes the glass from Jumin. Jumin just nods back to him with a small smile and takes a sip of sweet, red coloured wine from his glass. “What would you like to talk about, its been so long, where do we even start?” V asks with a small chuckle.

“How has your sight been since the procedure?” Jumin starts off. 

“Well, it’s been good so far. I can see so that’s good” V chuckled.

“And I trust that after 2 years of your sudden disappearance that you did not lie and everything is better with you and your feelings and habits?” Jumin continues. The atmosphere changes all of a sudden and V’s expression changed from a lighthearted one to a more serious one.

“Actually,” V starts, “at the time I thought so but, recently old habits are resurfacing…” Jumin breaths an audible sigh in disappointment.

“Come on Jihyun, you make sure that everything is 100% in check before saying anything. Do you have a course of action for this problem?” Jumin asks in his businessman tone.

“I was thinking to just let things go as they are, I mean, I was able to suppress it quite a bit so I should be good for now. If it starts to get out of hand, I’ll get help I promise.” V states calmly.

“That’s not good enough! You should get help before it reaches to that level not when it does, that’ll just create a bigger mess.” Jumin says with slight irritation in his voice.

“Jumin, I know that you are just trying to help and all, but, can you just support what I would like to do, that is what family does for each other.”

“Who thought we were family?” Jumin asks, seemingly void of emotions but he is still surprised.

V’s eyes go wide at the words that just escaped his childhood friend’s lips. “I thought we were family!” V raises his voice a little, sadness and anger being poured into each word. The two have been friends basically since birth, why wouldn’t they both consider each other family?

“Well you thought wrong Jihyun.” Jumin states coldly. Silence follows after, V starting at Jumin with wide eyes while Jumin’s eyes have a steel cold look in them. Moments pass by and since no one is talking or anything else, V stands up, grabs his coat and heads for the door.

Right before V opens the door he mumbles “Goodbye Jumin” and leaves, all while Jumin does nothing to stop him from doing so.


End file.
